Core A: Administrative Core ? Summary/Abstract This Program Project Proposal is highly interactive and synergistic. All three Cores (Administrative Core ? Core A; Assay Core ? Core B; Mathematical Modeling Core ? Core C) will serve all three Projects and all three Projects will require communication among them. Consequently, the Administrative Core is central to insuring the rapid and appropriate sharing of data amongst all Cores and Projects. As with any highly active groups of Projects, rates of progress are virtually guaranteed to differ among Projects and Cores. Again, the identification of problems of bottlenecks will be a major task of the Administrative Core. The best way of identification of problems and seeking appropriate solutions is to guarantee frequent communication among all key personnel. Time lines need to be discussed in these communications and lack of achievement of milestones rapidly identified, with further identification of the problems leading to the failure to achieve milestones and stay on schedule. In this circumstance, it is critically important to ?fix the problem and not the blame? so as to move the whole Program forward. Dr. George Drusano, overall contact PI of this Proposal and Core A Director will be responsible primarily for management of these Program functions, in close collaboration with an Administrative Assistant. He will also Chair the Advisory Committee meetings conducted as a telecom and also a face-to-face meeting once yearly among all Key Personnel (Drs. Louie, Flynn, Peloquin, Schmidt and Neely) at Orlando. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for tracking necessary sample shipments between Pittsburgh and Gainesville as well as Orlando and Gainesville. These are the outputs of the pharmacokinetic profiles generated as a function of Projects #1-3. Finally, the Administrative Core will be ultimately responsible for the dissemination of knowledge emanating from all Projects and Cores, including Abstract submission to National Meetings and publication of results in peer-reviewed journals.